beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Sitaatteja Valkeakosken lukiosta
Nimet korvattu tutuilla nimimerkeillä ja opettajia kutsutaan geneerisesti. Max on omalla nimellään. Välitunneilta "OVER 9000!", "In about 5 minutes" -B14:n vakiorepliikit "Ei! Ne ovat hapankermaa ja sipulia!" -Abyssos B14:lle tämän empiessä vaihtaako donitsit Kulmakarvakuoriaisen Pringleseihin "Ette sitten olleet YO-infossa" -Max :"Häh? Sähän et ollut siellä"'' -Abyssos ::"No nii-in. Miksette kertoneet siitä?!" -Max :::"No olisit katsonut infotaulua ja kelloa" -Koko muu poppoo toistelee Maxille noin 5 kertaa ::::"No kun mä olin tässä näin enkä nähnyt ketään joka meni sinne" -Max :::::"No olisit seurannut muita" -Abyssos ::::::"No keitä mä olisin seurannut?" -Max :::::::"Varmaankin niitä jotka menivät sinne ajoissa" -Kulmakarvakuoriainen "Maksoin 1600 € että saisin pinkin kortin jolla voin ajaa äitini LIDLiin ja takaisin" -Abyssos avautuu ajokortistaan "Jumalauta mä haastan tän koulun oikeuteen" -Abyssos jouduttuaan julkean nöyryytyksen uhriksi "Palmface. Eikun..." -Max epäonnistuu lausumaan facepalmin "SWEDEBOX" -B14 keksii englanninkielisen termin lanttulaatikolle "Napoleon piiritti Saksaa, ja Hitlerille tuli tiukat oltavat mannermaasulkemuksen takia, joten hän päätti rakentaa bunkkerin Berliinin muurin päälle. Tämän takia Napoleon solmi tsaari Aleksanteri I:n kanssa Pähkinäsaaren rauhassa, että Ahvenanmaa on demilitarisoitava. Samaan aikaan Hannibalin johtamat Assyyrian ja Babylonian liittouman joukot hyökkäsivät Intiaan vapauttaen sen samalla Ison-Britannian sortovallasta, mutta hyökkäys pysähtyi Tsingis-kaanin sissihyökkäyksiin ja Kiinan muuriin, joten Japani jäi valloittamatta. Tämän seurauksena päätettiin käyttää liittoutuneiden avustuksella ydinpommia." -Yksi harvoista jutuista vuosiin, jolle B14 on nauranut vedet silmissä "Miten vuortenhuipuilla voi olla lunta?" -Kulmakarvakuoriainen :"Ylhäällä ilma viilenee." -Abyssos "Dot com!" --Abyssos aina kun B14 kirjoitti koulun koneella osoitekenttään sivuston, joka loppuu ".com". :"Jumalauta, mikä sulla on sitä vastaan?!" -B14 (Abyssos tulee biologian tunnilta, ja ennen kuin ehtii avata suunsa...) :"Jahas, sitä on taas katseltu etupenkin tyttöjen perseitä, jahas, jahas" -B14 "Mitkä lehmät? Mitään lehmiä ei ole edes koskaan ollutkaan!" -B14 havainnollistaa Neuvostoliiton ongelmanratkaisua "...Dragon Ball Z ... pälä pälä ... Ravenloft ... yadda yadda ... Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged ... Dragonlance ... tööt tööt ..." -Tavallista "nörttijengin" keskustelua "Hei, mitä pukuja aiotte laittaa penkkareihin?" -Abyssos ottaa vaihteeksi oikeaa elämää koskevan puheenaiheen :"En mä tiiä" -Leo, Aarne, Max ja Arto-man ::"Mulla olis ehdotus. Leo, sä olisit täydellinen C-3PO. Max olisi R2-D2, sä Chewbacca ja sä Han Solo. Mä olisin Darth Vader." -Abyssos ehdottaa :::"Miks mä oon R2-D2?" -Max ::::"Koska sä oot vaan piipittävä pönttö joka seuraa muita ympäriinsä!" -B14 :::::"Ja sä Aarne oot Chewbacca, koska sä oot pitkä ja karvanen." -Abyssos ::::::"Kiitti vaan..." -Aarne :::::::"Arto taas on Han Solo, koska sä oot ainoo joka ymmärtää Aarnea. Ja sä voisit olla muutes Palpatine" --Abyssos Arto-manille ja B14:lle "Allah on takaperin halla!" -B14 valaisee "Ei perkele, maantieteen koe alkaa eikä mulla oo viivotinta. Voisitko lainata tota sun viivotintas? -Abyssos kysyy :(B14 miettii syvään, katsoo uljasta viivoitintaan, huokaisee syvään ja ojentaa sen) ::"Wield it with honor, comrade!" -B14 (Kemiantunti on alkamassa toisena lukuvuotena. Ikävä kyllä amiksessa, väliaikaistiloissa.) :"Perkele että mä vihaan tälläsii kommaripaikkoja. Kaikkialla on punasta." --Abyssos kiukkuisena ::"Mikä helvetin kommariviha sulla on?" -B14 :::"Kato nyt. Tiilet - punaisia. Verhot - punaisia. Penkin päällys - punainen. Luokan ovi - punainen..." -Abyssos ::::"Kommunismi leviää kuin kulovalkea." -Keskustelua kuunnellut sivullinen toteaa syvällisen oloisena Penkkareissa "Laitetaan siihen kultanen liipasin!" -Ensimmäisen vuoden abivideolla ollut ehdotus atomipommin rakentamiseksi "Saatana, ruiskii hajuvettä silmille! Täällä sokeutuu!" -Abyssos ekana vuonna "Jos ne haluu musta pommimiehen, niin ne saa musta sellasen..." -Abyssos jouduttuaan abivideon uhriksi "Hey! Do you know who I am? I'm from the grave! Looks like you're too!" --Metsäkanatohtori Elviksen puvussa Abyssokselle, joka oli Angmarin Noitakuninkaan puvussa :"Do you not know death when you see it, old man?" -Abyssos Andy Serkisin ääninäyttelyä imitoiden ::"Huh?" --Tohtori kiertää ja katsoo kypärää kauempaa :::"This is my hour!" --Abyssos nostaa uljaan muovimiekkansa ::::"Hui kauhea!!" --Elvis ei nähnyt kasvoja kypärän sisällä "Witch-king on naistenmies" -Ruttotohtori Leon kommentti Nazgûlien Herran jouduttua halinalleksi "Kandidaatit ovat Jussi, Jaakko ja Atte..." -Kilpailu: Vuoden roolipelihahmo (Oscar-gaalan tyyliin) :(Vain Jaakko nousee lavalle, muut ovat sairaita) ::"Ööh... totanoin... Aten oli tarkotus voittaa tää... mutta voit säkin sitten saada tän palkinnon..." -Juontaja yrittää keksiä ratkaisua "Olen tunnetusti pervo luonteeltani, oletko sinäkin?... Minulla on '''erityinen' suhde metsäkanalintuihin, onko sinullakin?... Mitä haluaisit tehdä lauantaiaamuna?"'' -Metsäkanatohtori opettajien Napakympissä Äidinkielen tunneilta (Leo tonkii lompakostaan sattumanvaraisia kuitteja. Max päättää napata niistä yhden.) :"Hmm mitäs tää on... Herranjumala sentään! Leo on ostanut puukon ja käsiraudat!" -Max ::"MITÄ?!" -Takana istuvat pojat innostuvat :::"Kattokaa vaikka kuittia!"-Max ::::"Mä ostin ne kun oli Hallo..." -Leo :::::"LEO! S&M! SADOMASO!" -Tunnelma kohoaa ::::::"Huoh." -Leo Kemiantunneilta "...ja sitten kun se yhdistyy NAATRIUMIN kanssa..." -Kemianopettaja 1 :(B14 ja Abyssos hekottavat joka kerta tälle tavalle lausua alkuaineita) ::"Hei ei saa nauraa!" -Kemianopettaja 1 ''"Kenkää ei voi kullata." -Abyssoksen vastaus outoon elektrolyysitehtävään (Alkoi seuraavasti: "Haluat kullata kengän, jonka pinta ala on (jotain)" jne.) "Nämä polumeerit..." -Kemianopettaja 2 :"Se on '''poly'meeri"'' -B14 ::"Minähän sanoin polumeeri. No kuitenkin nämä polumeerit... -Kemianopettaja 2 "Your dinner, sir." -Abyssos tuo B14:lle punnittavaksi ruisleivän palan, siivun omenaa, viipaleen porkkanaa, lohkon perunaa ja tomaattia ensimmäisellä kokeellisen kemian tunnilla, tehtävänä mitata veden haihtumista. Matematiikantunneilta "Eukleideen algoritmi on sitten tämönen '''näppärä' juttu alkulukujen määrittämiseen"'' -Opettaja 1 "Se on '''konstikas' juttu"'' -Eläkkeelle siirtyneen opettajan mielisanonta Liikuntatunneilta "Mikä on despootti?" -Tuolla hetkellä ollut 2. vuoden opiskelija Biologiantunneilta "Te olette kasoja." -Metsäkanatohtori "Lähes kaikille eläimille parittelu on vain mekaaninen toimitus. Ihmiset sen sijaan harrastavat parittelua koko ajan. Koiratkin nauravat kun ihminen harrastaa seksiä huvikseen. Ihminen on aika perverssi eläin." -Tohtorin pohdintoja "Muistakaa, että parhain ryhmä saa '''EXTRA-BONUSTA'! Siis aivan järisyttävää EXTRA-BONUSTA!"'' -Ensimmäinen tunti tohtorin kanssa, aiheena käytänteet "Hömötiaiset kuiskuttelevat vastauksia korviinne" -Tohtori demonstroi pitämällä täytettyä hömötiaista nyrkissään "Oppikotka valvoo!" -Tohtorin muistutus aina tehtäviä tehdessä "Aiheena kun oli lisääntyminen, pääsemme siitä jouhevasti maailman palvotuimpaan elimeen..." -Metsäkanatohtori siittimestä "Tässä näette kuvan sorsasta, jolla oli ennätyspitkä..." -Tohtori, samasta aiheesta "Kyllä tytötkin ovat yhtä hyviä kuin pojat ihan tutkimusten mukaan..." -Toinen biologianopettaja, feministi "Mä muistan Villen siitä että sillä oli se tunnoton pakara" -Feministiopettaja kertoo, kuinka hän muistaa kaikkien oppilaiden nimet Englannintunneilta "RAAAGH mä tapan tän kirjan piirtäjän!" -B14 englanninkirjojen kuvituksen tasosta "All thine kingdom doth now belonges to us!" -B14 innostuu Shakespeare-kurssista (Kurssi 5) "Haa! If you prick us, do we not bleed..." -Abyssos innostuu Merchant of Venicen vuorosanoista "Aan-tro-pronöö tulee ranskasta" -Opettaja neuvoo kuinka 'entrepreneur' lausutaan "In this short story, the cat depicts the beast of the mind..." -Abyssos esittää ylitulkintoja luokan edessä :"Oh my!" -Opettaja "Moderate lausutaan modarit." -Opettaja :"AAA modarit tulee ja modaa meidän pelit pilalle!" -Abyssos ja B14 Uskonnontunneilta "Perimätiedon mukaan..." -Uskonnonopettaja "Felix felix felix, herkkuja ruokapöytään!" -Letkautus takapulpetin pojalta, kun opettaja kysyy Felixin poissaolosta Musiikintunneilta "LILILI LINTU LELELE LENTÄÄ" -Äänenavaus "HOIJA HOO!" -Kakkoskurssilla ollut laulu "HILJAA! Tai siis ihan hyvä biisihän toi oli" -Opettaja kun Abyssos alkoi soittamaan Rhapsodya pianolla "Vautsi mikä kappale! Sävelsitkö sä ton ihan ite?!" -Toinen, innokkaampi musiikinopettaja, alkuperäisen ollessa vuorotteluvapaalla :"Se on Rhapsodyn Queen of the Dark Horizons" -Abyssos ::"Ai jaa..." (Naama venähtää) -Opettaja Kuvaamataidon tunneilta "Kuvis maksut suorittamatta", "aika taulu" -Kuviksenopettajan yhsys sanat Historiantunneilta "Mikä olikaan se kaunis Saksan kielen lause...?" -Setä etsii lausetta "Miten asiat oikeastaan olivat?" saksaksi :"Sieg heil!" -Takapulpetin pojat "Eerik tuli hulluksi siellä Turun linnassa, Juhana oli aika pöpi ja Maunusta ei sitten puhuta" -Setä Kustaa Vaasan pojista "Kustaa Vaasakaan ei tainnut olla sieltä terveimmästä päästä. Tutki päivätolkulla vain tilikirjoja" -Setä jatkaa Yhteiskuntaopin tunneilta "Tytöt, paksuntakaa sukkahousujanne! Ryssät tulee!" -Setä puolustusvoimien tärkeydestä (Osoittaa Maxia) "Tytöt, tällaiset tolvanat sitten puolustavat tätä maata!" -Setä kun Max pelaa kännykällään "No niin, Mika, kun olet nyt tehnyt tämän eduskuntaan ja hallitukseen liittyvän tehtävän, niin osaat varmaakin vastata seuraavaan kysymykseen." -Setä :"Öh-" -Mika ::"Oppositio ei pysty käytännössä muuta kuin louskuttamaan hallituksen toimista. Mikäs sanonta vastaa hyvin tuota tilannetta? Karavaani kulkee, ja..." -Setä odottaa Mikalta sanonnan loppua :::"Karavaani kulkee ja banjot soi." -Syvällisen pohdinnan tulos "Onkos näin kurssin lopussa mitään ehdotuksia opetusmetodeiksi, että teidän numeronne lähtisivät nousuun?" -Pettynyt setä yhteiskuntaopin kokeen palautustunnilla :"Voitais joskus leikkiä eduskuntaa." --Mika ::"Mitä, mitä? Johan tässä oli jo tarpeeksi leikkiä! Ettekö muista sitä konseptia, joille teidän piti listata puolueet vasemmisto-oikeisto-akselilla ja kannatuksen mukaan? Ja laskutoimitukset suhteellisesta vaalilaskennasta!" -Kolkko vastaus Oppitunneilta filosofiaa "Aks.. Arkr... Ärks... AKRASIA!" -Opettaja, aiheena hyve-etiikka ja heikkomielisyys "No niin, onkos Suomen politiikassa mitään, mitä voisi korjata Humen giljotiinilla?" -Opettaja antaa tehtäviä Humeen liittyen :"Siitä, että ruotsi '''oli' tärkeä kieli Suomessa, ei voida päätellä, että sen pitäisi olla nykyäänkin. Siitä, että Suomessa jotkut puhuvat ruotsia, ei voida päätellä, että kaikkien tulisi opetella ja puhua sitä."'' -Abyssos Ruotsintunnilta (Abyssos soittaa tyttöjen pyynnöstä Neuvostoliiton hymniä ennen tunnin alkua) :"Kuka soittaa sitä helvetin Neuv... siis Venäjän kansallislaulua?!" -Ruotsinopettaja putkahtaa ovelle "Stycke två, ovä uttål. Hörforsnöelsning. Lyssna och ta uppgifterna." -Ruotsintunnin yleisin lause "Mun ruotsinnumero riippuu täysin mun vierustoverista. Ekalla kurssilla kun mun vieressä oli se kaunis tyttö, niin sain ysin. Kakkoskurssilla kun vieressä oli Leo ja Max, sain seiskan." -Abyssos paljastaa korkeiden ruotsinnumeroiden salaisuuden Luokka:Sitaatit Luokka:From Valkeakoski with Love